Providers may typically offer goods and/or services (i.e., items) to consumers and may effect transactions with such consumers via a point of sale (“POS”) interface, terminal, or system. Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional POS interfaces and other associated systems. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.